Two Worlds Collide
by LOKlover13
Summary: Alex is made to move to the boring little town of Forks, Washington. With her family of course. There she meets the mysterious, hot Jacob. How can she talk to him without giving away her being a wizard. Jacob has some dirt as well. She also meets the Cullens. Will they keep their secrets a secret or will their Two Worlds Collide.
1. Prologue

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting in the living room when my mom and dad came up from the sub station.

"Alex your dad and I have to tell you and your brothers something," my mom says,"Max! Come down here!"

Max come down the stairs. "What mom I was just putting butter in my shoes just in case I have to slip them on quickly." We all give Max a weird look.

"Alex call Justin so he come," my mom says. I get my wand out at dial Justin's number.

"Justin we are having a family meeting... yeah... In New York obviously... Ok bye," I say and hang up. Then a couple of seconds Justin appears in his robe to show he is the proffessor of Wiz tech.

"Sit down we have to tell you guys something," my dad says. When all of us are on the couch he says "We're moving to Forks, Washington."

"What is Forks?" I ask.

"I bet their houses are made of Forks!" Max says with excitement.

"Forks is a small town in Washington," my dad says not phasing at Max's comment.

"No kidding! A place named after a utensil! WOW! They really ran out of names!" I say.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning," my dad said.

"Why do we have to go," I ask.

"It's supposed to be a learning experience for you guys," my mom says.

"Alex and learning don't mix well," Justin says. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Why do we need to go to such a small town for a 'Learning experience'," I ask.

"You need to see other places where you can find opportunities," my dad says.

"Opportunities for what?" I ask.

"We're moving to Forks ok?" my dad says. "Good!" he says without waiting for an answer.

My dad goes back downstairs. I go to my room to pack. _Great! We are going to a boring little town where nothing interesting happens!_

**a/n Ok so if your wondering it is after the Wizard Competition. Alex isn't with Mason. Juliet will appear soon. **

**Well did you like it? I am not sure if I should continue. Review if you think I should!**


	2. The first sight

**a/n Here's the next chapter ENJOY!**

The next morning I awoke to Justin saying.

"Alex get up!" He yells. "fried chicken," he says. I jerk up at the sound of fried chicken.

"Where's the chicken?" I ask. "I love fried chicken in the morning!"

"There isn't any fried chicken, we're about to leave you need to get up and get ready!"

I am happy when Justin leaves so I can change. I put on a pair of dark jeans, a red sweater, a pair of short light tan boots, an owl necklace, a snake ring, and a pair of gold dangle hoopish type earrings. My hair was down so it cascades down my back. **(link in profile) **

I grab my bag and the last box and go downstairs. Before I met up with the others I went into the lair, it was emptied out of our stuff. The only thing left was the portal. I thought back to all the times I messed up. _Man am I going to miss this place._ I met up with the others.

"You know I could just flash us there," I say when I am outside where the others are.

"NO!" my mom, dad, and Justin yelled.

"We are taking a plane," my dad said.

"I hope Juliet gets here soon," Justin whines. Right when he said that Juliet comes down the street with a suitcase and bag.

"I'm here. Sorry I was late my parents were keeping me up making sure that I had everything I needed," She says once she gets to us. Justin goes over and gives her a quick kiss. He takes her bags and puts them in the trunk.

"OK rule #1 NO PDA!" I say.

"Oh Alex you shouldn't be afraid of love. It's what makes the world go round," Juliet says.

"Oh yeah so does money," I say with a smirk on my lips. "But I just want to keep my lunch thank you very much!"

We all get into the taxi and it speeds of towards the airport. The moving truck was infront of us. I took one final look back at Waverly Place. _I am going to miss this place._ I take out my Ipod and put in my ear buds and press shuffle. I fall asleep to "The Fall Song" by Bridgit Mendler.

~~~~~~~~~ Breakkkkkk!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I opened my eyes we were at the airport. We got onto the plane and I turned my Ipod on again and fell asleep. Next time I woke up we were in Forks. We all got off the plane, got a taxi, and went to our new home. When the taxi pulled up to our new 'house'. It was more like a mansion. _Man how could we have afford this._

"This is our new home," my dad announced. We got everything into the house. We picked our rooms and put our stuff in there. I looked around at my new room. It was HUGE! I decided to check around town.

Before I left I used my wand to put all my stuff away. I left a note saying what I was up to. Then I took my wand and flashed to town. I appeared in an alley of city. Hm? I used my wand to figure out where I was. It said I was in Port Angeles. Whatever I just wanted to get some peace. I started walking around looking at the stores. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I ran into a hard wall. By wall I meant person. I looked up to see a gorgeous face. I felt something inside of me I haven't felt before. It felt like I should run into his arms and never let go. _Why do I feel this way I don't even know this guy?_ I must have tripped on something because I felt like I was falling. But I never hit the ground. I felt two strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see the beautiful face of the guy looking concerned. We stared at eachother feeling a pull to eachother.

"Are you Ok?" he asks.

"Yeah thanks to you," I say breathlessly. He helps me up. He takes his arms off of me. When he stood up straight I realized he is really tall. Like REALLY tall.

"Hi, my names Jacob," he says putting his hand out to me. I took it and shook it.

"Alex," I say. The name Jacob bounces around in my head. I realize I am still holding his hand. I pull away and blush. _Wait blush? I never blush! What is this stranger doing to me?_ "Well it was nice meeting you but I've got to go," I say and turn around to leave when I feel a warm hand on my arm.

"Wait!" Jacob says. He turns me around. "Maybe we could meet up sometime? I haven't seen you here before," He asks.

"I just moved here. I actually moved to Forks," I say."It be nice to know at least one person so sure!"

"Meet me at the cafe over there," He says and points to the cafe across the street. "At 10:30 tomorrow morning."

"Ok, see ya then," I say and turn around and walk away. I am still floating on a cloud when I get home. I run upstairs to my room and go to bed. _Tomorrow I get to see Jacob!_

**a/n Well did you like it? Oh by the way for Twilight it is while Bella and Edward are on their Honeymoon. Also all of this is going to be in Alexs POV. **

**Did I move it too fast? Let me know in a review!**


	3. What the hell was that?

**a/n I would just like to say that I appreciate the reviews. Keep them coming! Here's the next chapter!**

I woke up at 9:30, which is pretty early for me. I am just to excited to see Jacob again! Wait, wait! I just met this guy why am I suddenly really excited to see him? It's hard to explain but I feel this deep connection with him.

I get up and get dressed. I put on a blue halter top, a lace white skirt with a brown belt, a floral heels, a crystal neclace, gold earrings, a gold and white bracelet with spikes, and a pearl ring. My hair is in a messy braid.**(link in profile)**

Wow! Jacob is making into a girly girl. I take my phone and bag and go downstairs where my family are all in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Alex what are you doing up before noon?" my dad asks.

"I am meeting someone that I met in town yesturday," I say grabbing a piece of bacon and heading towards the door.

"Don't stay out too long," My mom says. "Oh also have fun."

That was unexpected. I thought she would scold me for going to meet up with a stranger. I waved to them opened the door and walked out when I realized I don't know where Port Angeles is or what street the cafe is on. I took out my wand and was about to do a spell when I felt someone watching me. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. _Must have been a rabbit or something_. I did the spell with my wand that sent me to the alley I was flashed into yesturday. I walked out of the alley and saw the cafe where I was supposed to meet Jacob.

I walked across the road and went into the cafe. I looked around but couldn't find Jacob yet. I found an open table and sat down and waited. Not even two minutes later Jacob came through the door. He looked around till his eyes laid on me. He walked over and sat down across from me.

"Hey," he said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. I know its cheesy but he takes my breath away. _Why does he make me feel this way?_ The waiter comes over and he looks like he is in a trance.

"What can I get you?" He says only looking at me the whole time. I hear a deep growl come from Jacob. I look over and see Jacob's fists clench. _What the hell?_

"Could I have a blueberry muffin and ice tea?" I ask trying to break the tension.

"Sure," He says still staring when he writes that down. Then after awhile he FINALLY turns to Jacob. "And you?" He asks.

"Black coffee and that's all," Jacob says spiting it out through his clenched teeth. With one final look to me the waiter walks away.

"What was that about?" I ask Jacob when the waiter is out of hearing range.

"I just didn't like him staring at you like that," Jacob said unclenching his fists.

"Ok it's not like he was looking at my chest," I say confused. Just then the waiter came back with our food. We ate in silence. Once we were done we paid for it and walked out. "So why did you want to have breakfast with me?" I ask breaking the silence.

Instead of answering me he grabbed my arm and pulled me to an alley. Once we were in the alley he turned me to face him. But for some weird reason I wasn't afraid of him.

"Ok so I didn't like the waiter staring at you because..." He paused looking at his shoes. "I didn't trust him," he says hesitantly.

"Why were you so protective you barely know me," I say confused.

"I know but ever sense I met you yesturday I have been feeling very protective of you," He says getting closer to my face.

"Your starting to scare me," I whisper as I back up till I hit a wall. Jacob is inches away from my face.

"You need to be careful with people. There are dangerous things in this world," He says. Then we hear a wolf howl. He then starts to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going all of a sudden it was just a wolf howl," I ask.

"I've just got to go," with that he walks away. _What the hell was that?_


	4. Confusing feelings

**a/n Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I stare in shock at the direction Jacob left. _Why did he have to leave all of a sudden?_ I shook my head trying to wipe the shock off my face. I went back to the alley I came here from and realized I am farther into town than I was before. It took me an hour or so before I FINALLY found the right alley. I flashed myself home once I got there. In my room was my mom and dad.

"Alex we've been waiting for you to return for an hour," my mom says. I look at the clock and it says 6:30. _Was I really out that long?_

"I'm sorry mom! I lost track of time!" I said.

"Now who is this 'friend' you met with today?" my dad asks.

"His name is Jacob and he is just a friend," I say. _A friend? That doesn't sound right. But isn't that all I want him to be? Just a friend. But why do I want him to be so much more._

"Ok honey we were just wondering," my mom says. "Good night!" she says coming over and giving me a hug along with my dad. They walked out of the room and left me alone with my thoughts. I stand there for what seems like hours but were probably only a few minutes. I get my pajamas on. I turn out the lights and lay in my bed under the covers. My eyes flutter shut and the last thought that goes through my head before I go unconscious is _'What is this that I am feeling when I am around Jacob?'_

**a/n Sorry it's such a short chapter! I have to go get a shower so sorry!**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Questions?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Meeting new people!

**a/n Ok so people are saying my chapters need to be longer so they will be longer! Enjoy!**

The next morning when I woke up the events of yesturday hit me like a ton of bricks. _Why did Jacob leave so suddenly?_ I continue to ask myself. I tried not to think of the worst possible reason. _Is he cheating on me? Wait we aren't dating. Yet._ That one thought goes through my head over and over again.

I get up and go to the bathroom and get a shower. I changed into a pair of striped jeans, a blue tank, a black leather jacket, black heeled boots, a feather ring, a pair of mustache earrings, a long leather necklace, and an arrow ring. I let my hair tumble down my back. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

I smelled pancakes and bacon on my way down the steps. Once I got into the kitchen I saw my mom, dad, Max, and Justin there.

"Good morning," I say. I look around and notice Juliet isn't there. "Where's Juliet?"

"She went to visit some friends of hers who live here that are also vampires," Justin says.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"The Cullens," Justin says knowingly. I mouth an 'Oh'. We all eat breakfast in silence. After breakfast I go into the living room and watch some TV. Eventually Justin comes in and joins me. He sits next to me and we just watch a movie that just started on TV. We just kept watching a bunch of movies. At the end of the third movie it is almost 4:00. I turned off the TV and then there was a silence.

The silence is interupted by Justin's phone beeping. He looks down at his phone and looks back up. "She just texted me and said that she is bringing them here to meet us."

"What?" my mom says in total shock. "What do I do? Do I make them something too? Do they eat food?"

"No, Juliet says they don't eat food. They are a different species," Justin says.

"So what can they turn into a cricket instead of a bat?" Max asks which makes me giggle.

Just at when he said that the door bell rang. Justin got up and went to the door. He opened it and in the doorway was Juliet with 6 other strangers behind her. A woman with dark brown hair and amber eyes who has her arm around a blonde man also with amber eyes. Behind them was a blonde woman with a big dark brown haired man. When I mean big I mean HUGE! Next to them was a little black haired girl with a blonde haired man who looked tense at first but then relaxed. _What was that about?_

"Greetings," the first blonde man says. "This is my family," he gestures to the lady next to him, "This is my wife Esme," he gestures to the blonde woman, "This is our daughter Rosalie," he gestures to the big man beside her,"This is our son Emmett." Then he turned to the other side of him and gestured to the little brown haired girl, "This is our other daughter Alice," he gestures to the man next to her, "This is my other son Jasper," he gestures to himself, "And I am Carlisle."

My dad and mom step forward and shake their hands. "Nice to meet you," my mom says politely. Everyone in our family gets up to greet them except me. _Why should I greet them?_

"Alex don't you have something to say?" my dad asks.

"Hi," I say and walk away. I hear my parents calling my name downstairs but I ignore them. I go to my room and lay on my bed.

Why do I have to try being nice to strangers. I don't want to try to make a living here. Jacob obviously doesn't have any interest in me. _Ugh! Why did we have to move?_ I start to drift off to sleep then I am out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am woken up to a knock on my door. I open my eyes as the door opens and the girl, Alice, walks in with Juliet. I look at the clock it is 10:00 in the morning. _Wow! I slept a lot!_

"Hey Alex we were wondering if you would like to go shopping with us?" Juliet asks. I nod and get out of bed. I get in the shower and get dressed. I put on a pair of light blue colored jeans, a yellow lace tank, pair of blue dangle earrings, collection of blue bracelets, and tan wedges. My hair was down again, cascading down my back. I put a little lip gloss on.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squeals. We walk downstairs and say our 'goodbyes' and leave. We get in the car and head to Port Angeles. Alice starts babbling about where we need to stop. _This is going to be interesting._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we got to Port Angeles we park in front of a Boutique. Alice got out and pulled me out of the car. She dragged Juliet and I inside the Boutique. We shopped for hours. It was 2:00 in the afternoon by the time we FINALLY stopped at the cafe. It was the same cafe I met up with Jacob in the other day. Memories start bombarding my brain.

_Him growling when the waiter kept staring at me._

_Gosh I miss him so much! But it's weird I barely know him! Then why everytime he isn't with me I freak out and wonder if he is alright? Why do I want him to always be by my side? Why did he get protective when the waiter kept staring at me? And why did he leave so suddenly when a wolf howled?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We sat down and the waiter came over took our order. We started to talk about what we bought. The waiter came back over and he was staring at all of us. Then he put our food on the table and backed up still staring at us. He backed up all the way into the counter and knocked everything down. We all laughed and then started eating our food. Well I was eating. Alice and Juliet were talking. Then all of a sudden she stopped and became really still. She was staring off into the distance. Then turned around and glared at the door just as a familiar figure came through the door. His beautiful brown eyes burning into mine. _Jacob._

**a/n Sorry it took me so long to update I had a major writers block! Well here is chapter 5!**

**Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions?**

**Review!**


	6. Mysteries confirmed

**a/n I really appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming! Here is the next chapter!**

_Jacob._ Why was he here? Why is Alice giving him death stares?

"Jacob?" I ask. Alice whips her head around to look at me with a questioning look that said, _How do you know him?_, I ignored her and looked back at Jacob.

"Hey can I talk to you alone?" he asks. I nod and follow him outside and around the corner to an alley. He turns toward me once we are in the alley. "Alex why are you with _them_?" He asks not bothering to hide the venom in his voice when he 'them'.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Why would he be curious about why I hang out with people?

He leans in so he is only inches away from my face. I have an image of us kissing flash through my mind. Why does he make me feel this way? "Do you know what they are?" he asks his breath brushing my lips. _Yes, _pops into my brain. I can't say that!

"Hey why did you leave so suddenly the other day?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject," Jacob warned.

"I wasn't!" I lie defensively.

"Your lying!" He accuses.

"No I'm not!" I yell. _How could he tell I was lying?_

"Listen I need to go," He says and starts to walk away but turns back around and leans in and kisses my forehead which puts butterflies in my stomach. _What the hell? I just met him a few days ago why do I always feel this way? _

I watch as he walked away. I waited a couple of minutes before I walked back into the cafe. When I walked in Alice turned around and gave me a look that said _'What the hell was that'._ _Great now I have to explain all of that! _

"How do you know Jacob?" Alice asks once I sit down.

"I kind of bumped into him a few days ago," I say.

"WHAT?! THAT MUTT IS GOING TO PAY!" she yells. People are staring which makes her stop yelling.

"What do you mean by mutt?" I ask. _She keeps calling him a mutt._

She puts money on the table and drag Juliet and I out of the cafe. She puts us in her car.

"OK, So Jacob and his friends aren't normal," she says hesitantly.

"So what are they?" I ask.

"I can't tell you," she says. Then she turns on the car and drives off. The rest of the car ride was silent. _So Jacob isn't normal. Alice and pretty much all of the Cullens calls them mutts. They are different. What kind of different?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when Juliet opened the door. I realized we were home.

I got out of the car and went inside and went upstairs without another word. I layed on my bed and was thinking about everything. _If he wasn't normal how couldn't I figure that out?_ Then I had a flashback from when we were talking in the alley.

_Flashback_

_He leans in so he is only inches away from my face. I have an image of us kissing flash through my mind. Why does he make me feel this way? "Do you know what they are?" he asks his breath brushing my lips. _

_"Hey why did you leave so suddenly the other day?" I ask trying to change the subject._

_"Don't try to change the subject," Jacob warned. _

_"I wasn't!" I lie defensively._

_"Your lying!" He accuses._

_"No I'm not!" I yell. _

_"Listen I need to go," He says and starts to walk away but turns back around and leans in and kisses my forehead which puts butterflies in my stomach._

_End of flashback_

Why does he have to always leave so suddenly? Wait is he seeing someone else? _Why would you care you aren't even dating?_

These thoughts go through my head till I am sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up the next morning it is raining. I get up and go to the bathroom and get a shower. When I get out I put on a a pair of blue floral jeans, a green tank, a black leather jacket, pair of bird earrings, an owl ring, a leaf ring, an owl necklace, and blue combat boots. I left my hair tumbling down my back.

I grab my phone and head downstairs.

"Good morning honey!" dad says when I am downstairs.

"Morning!" I say. "I am going out again."

"Again?" mom asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"But it's raining!" dad says.

"I will bring an umbrella," I lie.

"Ok! Have fun honey!" mom says. I walk out the door with the keys and get into the car. _I need to see Jacob! _

I walk out the door and get into my car and drive to La Push. La Push is the place Jacob said he lives. I park infront of his house. Or at least I hope it is his house. I get out of the car and walk towards his front door when I see a figure run into the woods. Not just any figure Jacob. I follow him. He gets deep into the forest and starts stripping. I'd look away, but I can't. Then he bursts into a giant wolf. When I mean giant, I mean GIANT. Then a thought pops into my head. _Jacob's a werewolf._

**A/n sorry it took me so long I had a major writers block and I was busy. This is the last post from April. A week from Thursday is my birthday! I'm turning 14! YAY!**

**Ok so if anyone wants to make a banner please PM me. I will decide which one I like and if you win I will give you a shout out.**

**Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Funny pictures? Funny videos?**

**Review!**


	7. The truth comes out!

**A/n Sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy with school. I've also had writers block. School was crazy too. But I'm out for the summer! Anyway here is chapter 7!**

_Jacob' a werewolf. _He's a werewolf! I got up and ran as fast as I could to my car. I can't be in love with ANOTHER werewolf. I can't deal with this at the moment!

I drove home as fast as possible. I can't deal with another werewolf. Not after _Mason._ Ugh! Why do they always have to be a werewolf! Why can't they be an... Ogre! Wait eww that would be worse!

When I got to my house I parked the car and went inside. When I got inside I went straight upstairs. In my room I flopped onto my bed.

The last thought that went through my head _Jacob's a werewolf!_

The next morning I woke up to a sunny day. That's really rare. Everyday since I got here has been cloudy. I got out of bed and went into the shower. When I got out I put on a cute shirt **(can't describe the shirt so just look on my profile)**, blue jeans, tan TOMS, a pearl ring, and various bracelets. My hair is in a side ponytail.

I went downstairs. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone in the kitchen or the living room. Then I heard laughter outside. They were out back. I took an apple into the living room and turned on the TV. I watched The Hangover for about 5 minutes before my phone beeped. I looked down at it and saw a text from Jacob**(so I don't know if they exchanged numbers but if they didn't just pretend they did)**. The text said:

_Hey, we need to talk. Meet me at the cafe in Port Angeles in 10 minutes._

Part of me wanted to go, but part of me didn't. I don't want to go and talk to the person who I know I can't be with. But I will go and see what he wants.

I wrote a note to my parents telling them where I was going. Then I left with my keys. Before I even got to the cafe I knew what he wanted to talk about.

I pulled over to the curb infront of the cafe. I put some quarters in the dial and went inside. I looked around for a little bit and saw Jacob in the far corner. I walked over to him and sat down across from him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said. He studied me for a minute. Then he said, "So you saw me as a you know what."

"Yeah," I said. His chocolate brown eyes studied me again for a minute.

"Listen you can't tell anyone," he says. _Should I tell him I'm a wizard? Can I trust him? _My mind kept going into a battle trying to decide if I should tell him. Once I figured out my verdict I realized I was still staring into those beautifully, enchanting, chocolate eyes.

"I will keep your secret," I said. He looked relieved and let out a deep breath I didn't know he was holding. "I actually have a secret to tell you to." _Am I actually going through with this?_

"What?" he asks with a curious expression on his face.

"Come with me," I say and grab his hand and drag him outside. Once our hands touch I felt a spark between us. _What the hell?_ Once we were outside I drag him to an alley. I spin us around so I'm facing him.

"What?" he asks again. I take a deep breath and look straight into his eyes.

"I'm a wizard."

**Sorry about the short chapter. I just really needed to post something. **

**Review!**

**Oh I really need some suggestions. Just say maybe a small description of an idea to use and I will give you credit for it. Thank you!**


End file.
